


Seconds

by wretcheddyke



Series: Sloshed Saturday [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, First Time, Lots of wine, bit cursed, brief mention of an unsolicited dick pic, sloshie, the bbc/chibs referred to as 'some outside force', very meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretcheddyke/pseuds/wretcheddyke
Summary: yaz and the doctor have a wine and movie night aboard the TARDIS. things take an unexpected turn when a second bottle of wine and a unsolicited dick pic inspire an honest conversation...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Sloshed Saturday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810105
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61
Collections: Sloshed Saturday





	Seconds

Seconds

“Seconds?” Yaz licks her lips when the words come out slurred and wet. She can feel the grin lolling on her face. _Fuck, I look drunk._

“Yesss!” The Doctor slurs back, cheeks rosy.

Yaz holds back a giggle as she staggers from the sofa to the kitchen for more wine, the ground beneath her swaying. The Doctor’s call across the TARDIS hallway breaks across the muffled senses, “Your phones bleeping!”

“What’s it say?!” Yaz calls back.

She hears a small disgusted cry come from the lounge, _“Eugh!!”_

“What?!” Yaz grabs the bottle, bouncing off the doorframe as she hurries to see what the Doctor’s looking at.

“I mean… Sorry. Didn’t know it were gonna be… that.” She purses her lips, stifling another exclamation of disgust.

Concerned, Yaz grabs her phone back off the Doctor. “Oh my god. I’m… that wasn’t solicited. I—“

“You mean—“

“Sometimes guys just send… those. Sorry you had to see that.” Yaz stifles a laugh at the Doctor’s horrified expression. “Although, s’pose it’s not as jarring if you used to have one.”

“Still pretty jarring!” The Doctor spits a little when she talks and holds out her glass for Yaz to pour into. “Don’t think mine was ever that… aggressive looking.”

Yaz chokes at that. “That’s…”

“Sorry. Inappropriate.” She takes a sip.

“No! I just can’t imagine it. You with…”

“A dick?”

“Oh my god. Never thought I’d hear you say that. You just— I don’t know, you don’t seem very sexual is all.” Yaz feels a blush shadow her cheeks as soon as she says it.

“Feels a bit like I’m not allowed to be in this body. Like some outside force is telling me it’s off-limits.” She’s unnaturally serious for a second, eyes a little glazed from the alcohol. “Do all women feel like that?”

Yaz feels a little pang in her chest hearing the Doctor ask for advice from _her_. “I definitely did. Took me a long time to realise I can do what I want with my body.” There’s a heaviness to the words. _My body._ Suddenly Yaz is very aware of her legs, now curled up beneath her on the sofa, her knee pressed against the side of the Doctor’s thigh. As if reading her thoughts, the Doctor’s eyes drift down to where their limbs touch.

It had been a painstaking first three weeks of solo travel for Yaz. Every unnecessary touch feeding her little crush; a hand on the small of Yaz’ back; shoulders bumping together as they walked; at one point, she nearly interlinked their fingers on a sunset-lit pier but chickened out.

“You’ve just gotta tell y’self y’re allowed to want things. To try things.” _That would sound profound if I weren’t so drunk._ They stare at each other for a painfully long second. _How long is a second?_ Before the Doctor abruptly puts her glass down.

“Always good at advice, you are, Yaz. Shall I play?” The movie starts up again before Yaz can reply.

***

Yaz’ favourite scene from _Hotfuzz_ is playing but she pays it no attention. The Doctor is so close—shoulders flush, Yaz’ knee _on_ her thigh—she can hear every breath. When she’d leant forward to pick up her glass the Doctor’s hand had moved to the back of the sofa so it slid around her waist when she sat back. It rests between her hip and ribs, burning a hole into her back. _This has gotta be considered cuddling._

Her body’s on fire as she watches the seconds tick by at the bottom of the screen just to distract herself from the sensations.

Her chest bursts when she feels the Doctor’s hand move down so her fingers slip into the waistband of her jeans. She holds her tongue for a second, eyes locked to the screen, waiting to see what else the Doctor will do. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ When she feels the hand move further— _the waistline of my jeans must be at her wrist by now_ —Yaz gasps. The Doctor’s had is pressed firmly into her right ass cheek, slotted between under her jeans and above her cotton pants. At the very least she has the good grace not to squeeze; no, this is a polite grope.

“What are you doing?” She keeps her voice steady and stern when she finally looks around. The Doctor looks slightly frantic, eyes wide, cheeks flushed.

“Tryin’ things?” Her voice is a mix of cheeky, embarrassed and lustful.

Blondness overcomes her, “You don’t get to just touch me without kissin’ me first.”

“That’s—“ The Doctor blushes. “Yeah, that’s—“

Yaz pushes a sloppy kiss onto the Doctor’s mouth. It’s all teeth and wet lips at first but they soon relax into it and the Doctor groans when Yaz’ tongue slips into her mouth. _Fuck._ That’s not a sound she’ll forget in a hurry.

The kiss deepens and the Doctor’s hand, still in Yaz’ jeans, finally squeezes at her ass causing her to moan.

“I just need— I need to feel… _something_ , I just…” It’s that voice the Doctor uses when she’s solving a problem out loud (if a little more whiney).

“Have you done this before in this body?” Yaz pushes the Doctor sideways so she’s on her back, head on the armrest.

“Done what?”

“Had sex? Masturbated?” _Please tell me I’ve not interpreted this wrong._

“Oh.” She blushes again. _That’s a sight._ “No. …I want to though.” She licks her lip and her eyebrows raise pleadingly. She looks small below Yaz, big eyes peering up at her.

“Ok,” Yaz fiddles with the zip on her culottes and then pauses. “…You did mean now, right?”

“Now works.” She nods eagerly.

Leaning her weight on her left arm next to the Doctor’s head, she pushes her fingers past cotton. She’s all soft hair and then silky skin and then wet heat. _Fuck._ “You’re wet.” She observes bluntly and then regrets it when she sees the Doctor blush. _Proper seductive that one, Yaz. Well done._

She spreads the slickness around and kisses her, moving up and down in slow lines and then wide circles, breaking away when she feels her take a sharp breath—

“There!— That bits… um…”

“That’s your clit.” The words shouldn’t turn her on as much as they do, being so… educational, but she throbs between her legs.

“Oh… Good…” The Doctor sighs through laboured breaths into Yaz’ mouth. “Keep doing that… please.”

Yaz rubs her clit in tight little circles, she wishes she could taste her but it feels too intimate for whatever this is. _Is this sex or is she just using me to wank her off?_ She’s so turned on, judgement clouded by lust and alcohol, she hardly cares either way as she watches the Doctor’s hips writhe uncontrollably.

She moves her lips to the side and kisses down her neck, nipping at the tender skin and then moving up to lick the shell of her ear. Her hot breath sends goosebumps over the Doctor’s neck.

The room is lit by end credits; the only sounds are the Doctor’s ragged breaths and occasional cries and the wet sounds of Yaz’ fingers.

_“Oh—Yaz, Yaz, Yaz, Yaz…”_ She wishes she could live in those words as the Doctor’s hands grab tightly at whatever they can reach. That is, Yaz’ ass and the back of her shirt. _“It feels like I—“_

“What do you feel?” She whispers in her ear.

_“Like… I’ll burst…”_

“Let yourself. Let go, Doctor. Come for me.”

The Doctor finally goes quiet and stiff and calm and seconds tick by and Yaz memorises everyone of them. Memorises the almost pained look on her face, her open mouth, the blush on her neck that disappears below her shirt, the fluttering of her entrance below her fingertips and the way her shoulders shrug up to her ears.

She shudders and lets out a final sigh before going floppy. Her head lolls back on the sofa arm with her eyes shut. She looks peaceful.

“How was that?”

“That were… different. Didn’t know it felt like that.” She smiles in disbelieve, “I’m well chuffed!”

Yaz laughs. _Did I really just make the Doctor come?_ She feels giddy. “That was only one type, y’know. Some women can have g-spot orgasms too.”

“Is that…?”

“Inside? Yeah. But we don’t have to do that now. It’s better sober.” The Doctor’s eyebrows raise in surprise a bit and Yaz realises her blunder. “Not assumin’ anything. We don’t—I mean, this can be a one-time thing if—“

“No! I mean.. I’d wanna try stuff. If you wanted to.”

“I definitely want to.” She says eagerly and then regrets the definitely. _Bit much._ The Doctor beams nonetheless.

There’s an awkward pause, neither of them knowing what to do now, both of them glancing around the room looking for something to say.

“Movies fin—”

“You should pee.”

“What?!” The Doctor pulls a horrified face and Yaz realises what she’s implied.

“Not on me!—I mean, after sex or masturbating. Prevents UTIs.”

“Oh.” She relaxes. “I’ll do that now then?”

“Yeah. Good.” She moves back off the Doctor to allow her to get up and watches her fumble with her zip as she stands. Her hair’s messy and legs are visibly wobbly as she staggers off, not only due to the wine.

Yaz slumps back on the sofa when the Doctor’s gone, resting her heavy head on the cushions and feeling herself sway on the sea of alcohol and exhilaration running in her blood. _What the fuck just happened?_

**Author's Note:**

> i can only apologise. but i won't


End file.
